1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a screen displayed on a display and the like, layout structures for user interfaces are known as described in the Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-527539. Further, technology that zooms an image in accordance with selection is known as described in the Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-527540.